Dimension
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: The male player for black ops 3 campaign finds himself alone in a different dimension. With he help of Humphrey he may find the answers he's looking. Will he want his old life back or will he realized that this dimension is where he belongs? Rated M for future chapters.


**Player's POV**

My name is Dave Mason, but I go by 'Player'. I'm 40 years old. I was born in 2030. My father was David Mason. He was the greatest soldier I've ever known. He told me about Cordis Die and Raul Menendez. I never understood Menendez, but he and that old soldier Frank Woods seemed to. I followed in his foot steps to become a commander like him. I haven't seen him in forever. I'm alone in some forest. Not the frozen forest though. I can't believe what I've survived. I survived a robot ripping off my arms and shooting myself in the head. The last off my allies I've got to see was John Taylor. He's gone now. And with Corvus gone I can use my DNI freely. I was waking for hours and I was very tired. It was like I was taking somewhere. I don't know how I'm in a forest when I was in the city. I need answers. In the distance I could see what looked like a wolf. On the bright side it wasn't a dire wolf. I was losing my balance and I fell on my knees. I took one last look at the wolf before I fell forward and lost consciousness.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I walked up to the human and nudged him. He was breathing, but unconscious. I grabbed the back of his shirt with my teeth and started dragging him. He was heavier than I expected.

After half an hour I managed to get him into my den. I layed his back against the wall. He must have been on the road for awhile. I looked at his arms and I was shocked. His arms were metal. I've heard that some humans that lost their arms in accidents get something to replace them. This looked like it was some new version or something. Maybe he won't harm me...hopefully. I decided to get him some food. I walked out of the den and headed to the valley where the alphas have arrived wit some caribou.

Once I was down in the valley I ate some meat and took some for the human. I managed to take the meat unseen with it. It was easier than I thought. I headed back to my den.

 **Dave's POV**

I woke up with a groan. I looked around and I realized I was in a cave. How did I get here. Did that wolf try to help me. Then I saw the same wolf come into the cave. He had some meat with him. "Where am I?" I asked. It was pointless since wolves don't talk. "Jasper park, Canada." He said. Normally I would be shocked, but after what I've been through nothing can shock me. "How can you talk?" I asked. "We can talk. We're just not around humans when we do. My name's Humphrey." He said. "Dave Mason. But people usually call me Player." I said. He walked over to me and set the meat down. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I don't know. I was in a city. I closed my eyes and opened to find me in this forest. How long have I been here?" I asked. "About an hour. Though it's not like you've been here for years. Otherwise it wouldn't be 2015." He joked. "2015. That's impossible. I was in year 2070." I said. "Maybe it took you back in time." He thought. "Is there something called Cordis Die?" I asked. He had a confused look. "No. I've never heard a human talk about anything like that." He said. "That's impossible. Cordis Die was the biggest topic of the world. A revolution led by a terrorist. How is this possible?" I asked. "I don't know." He said. "Okay. If I'm in year 2015 and there's no Cordis Die. What if I'm in another dimension?" I asked. "That's crazy." He said. "Humphrey. I've been through things. Losing my arms to robots. And I've fought something in my head that had control of all kinds of technology. Even the technology in my head. Would being in another dimension be any crazier than that?" I asked. He thought about it, then shook his head. "What technology is in your head?" He asked. "Hardware called a DNI. That's how the thing was in my head. He's gone now. The DNI basically makes me a super human. Where my mind is my greatest weapon, but I haven't used it for any purpose lately. There are times when I thing I had these abilities without the DNI. I don't know what to believe. But I'm working through all that's happened." He seemed interested in what I told him. Then three bigger wolves entered the den. "Humphrey. Why is there a human in here?" The old grey wolf asked as the other two took a defensive stance. "Relax. He's friendly." Humphrey said. "Don't worry Humphrey. I'm ready to die." I said which shocked them all. "Why?" He asked. "I've lost all my friends. I've lost my arms. Corvus. The thing is gone. I have no purpose to live. Especially when I tried to commit suicide to get rid of Corvus. Eventually I did it properly. What purpose do I have left to live? Why should I live when I got nothing to lose?" I asked. "What about why you're here? Don't you want answers? And besides if getting your arms ripped off by robot and surviving suicide won't kill you than what will?" He asked. "I guess your right. The question is, where do we start?" I asked. "I don't know." He said. "What's going on here?" The other male asked. "Tony, he's from another dimension and a different time. Don't believe me, look at his robotic arms." Humphrey said. The older wolves were quite surprised. "If he hurts anyone I'll..." I cut off the golden female wolf. "As much as I like to see how scary you are, you're nowhere near the top ten scariest people I know. So Humphrey, what should we do?" I asked. "Um...maybe...wait. I've heard that a pack a few miles from here was attacked by humans and that they're using that territory as a camp. Do you got any weapons?" He asked. "Besides DNI, only three. One Annihilator, Gravity Spikes, Ripper, and this." I said as I pulled out a celerium. "It's meant to hold weapons and equipment. It's a prototype, but it works." I said. "What's in it?" He asked. I used it to bring a few weapons in front of us. I haven't used this in years so I forgot about it. "Let's see. One Sheiva suppressed, grip, and reflex sigh. One Man-O-War fast mags, grip, and long barrel. One Gorgon mast mags, suppressed, and rapid fire. Man I got a lot more than I remembered. Okay. One Razorback extended mags, grip, and BOA 3. Argus fast mags. Drakon mast mags and rapid fire. MR6 long barrel, rapid fire and fast mags. That's pretty much it." I said as I was done going through all the guns. "What about ammo." He asked. "With this, ammos unlimited." I said. "So we have more than enough?" He asked. "Yes. But are you sure you wanna go on a battle field where we have to kill?" I asked. "I can handle that, besides I like adventure." He said. "Okay. We go in a few hours. Until then, I need rest." I said. "Okay. I'll stay here with you." He said as the other three left. He sat down next to me and we talked about the plan.

 _ **This is the last story I'll publish until my other stories have been updated.**_


End file.
